That's Mrs Donna Specter To You
by FairyClairey
Summary: One Shot: Donna and Harvey's wedding. Donna peered out of her window over the Southampton sunset where twinkle lights lit up the gardens below. She was marrying her soul mate.


**_This is one of my favorite one shots I have extracted from my multi-chapter. I feel it is full of the lovely Darvey and PSL fluff our inner fanfictioners love._**

 ** _Harvey and Donna finally tie the knot in their new Hampton's house with surprise visitors and sweet moments. Enjoy and review if you like. Many thanks x_**

 ** _That's Mrs Donna Specter To You_**

Donna stood at the window and smiled out into Southampton's winter sun, which had just started to set upon the sea's horizon. Wondering sweetly how she got here, she placed her hand on top of her stomach not taking her eyes off the idyllic, heavenly view from her home. The warm, glow from the well-hidden heaters, surrounding the white marque on the lawn below her, grabbed her attention, reminding her how cold the December air had become. Thousands of small, white twinkle lights glistened in the surrounding trees and shrubs like a sprinkling of festive dust giving out small rays of light, enough to accentuate the beautiful wintery setting. Her heart swelled with happiness, never did she think she would be standing here, in an exquisite Oscar de la Renta white satin dress, which rose from under her chest and floated down to slightly cover her glinting Jimmy Choo heels, about to marry the one person who has defined the best part of her life. The cut of the dress covered her ever growing bump, which surprised to say, had stayed relatively small. The fitted shear lace straps dropped to show off her sweetheart neckline which allowed her chest to be skilfully accentuated. She turned to allow Rachel to lift up her hair to place a simple, thin, platinum necklace, around her neck. Her rich red hair, which had been left long with loose waves, had a small diamond clip, that lifted up at the side, subtly showing the side of her glowing face. As she fully turned into Rachel's view, the light from around the room lit up the Swarovski crystals, which were embroidered into the edges and seams of her dress. So understated, that they were not visible until they reflected the light.

'Ok, Donna, I have never seen a dress so perfect for someone,' she beamed at her friend. 'You look amazing, he's a lucky guy!'

'Of course he is!' Donna placed her hand on her hip and gestured to herself.

'Thanks Rachel,' she smiled and kissed her friend gently on the cheek.

'I'll see you downstairs soon ok, I'm going to go find Mike.' Rachel picked up her small bouquet and left the room. Donna turned back to the window when suddenly there was a gentle knock at the door.

'Mom!' Donna's face lit up as Kathy Paulsen stepped into the room, it was obvious who Donna got her lustrous red hair from, as Kathy's long hair was a mirror image of that of her daughter's.

'Everything is looking beautiful down there. How are you feeling?' Her mother, walked over to straighten out a kink in Donna's dress and looked up and smiled.

'So beautiful,' she brushed her daughter's stray curly wave of hair from her cheek. 'I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you and _my_ grandchild,' she smiled and tenderly stroked the top of Donna's small, protruding bump, 'He's waited long enough to realise it!'

'He knows,' Donna responded with a nonchalant smile. 'Have you seen him?'

'Actually no, I haven't yet,' Kathy replied, 'I hope he hasn't disappeared,' she laughed.

'Gee, thanks mom, just what a girl needs to hear,' she rolled her eyes and kissed her mother.

Harvey Specter. There would have been a time where he would have ran for the hills. After failed relationships of the past, and hanging on to the L word for as long as he possibly could, she had been there all along. Up until this moment, sat in the chilly air of his pool house, he'd always wondered where he would have ended up. Looking back, he imagined it would have been Scottie, but they were too alike to have stayed together; she didn't get him like Donna did. Paula came close, but anyone with a pulse and brain, as Mike liked to remind him, knew they would have never lasted. He cursed himself under his breath for leaving it as long as he had. He was definitely going to make up for those lost years, not just spending the time with Donna, he had done that inconsequently, but by being there for her in a way he had not been before. He was not going to mess it up, he couldn't even imagine going back to the way it was.

Just then the door clicked open, 'Is this One Man Show a private affair? Or can anyone join?' Mike asked and sat on the soft furnishings next to Harvey. Both men were in a Tom Ford black tie suit with a small white pocket square.

Without speaking, Harvey moved a spare shot glass over towards Mike and filled it with his favourite scotch. He picked it up, clinked it with Harvey's and the two men quickly downed the amber liquor. For a moment, they stayed silent as they both looked out through the glass towards the house. The house that was not so long ago bought by Harvey as his first step to showing Donna his commitment to her and their family.

'Nice little place this. Really understated...' Mike's sarcasm ended with a small laugh, as he looked up at the 6000 square foot home. 'You sure you don't need that extra bit more space, you know, for your balls?' Harvey turned and cocked his head to one side and smirked at him.

'Really? Six months in Seattle and you haven't thought of a new ball joke yet?' his grin widened. 'I'm disappointed.'

'I hope you've saved some for me?' a familiar female voice purred from the doorway and interrupted their small laughter.

'Jessica,' Harvey beamed, as she appeared in the doorway dressed in a black fluted knee length dress.

'I'm thinking this isn't the most appropriate time to suggest this little get together could do with a little something from the coffee cart guy,' Jessica grinned with jest as Harvey passed her a full shot glass.

'Well, as I'm the one _not_ getting married this time, I'm in!' Mike looked up at Jessica hopefully, to be received with a disapproving, _I was kidding_ look.

'Just a thought,' he mumbled back down into his suit jacket, he still sensed that intimidation that Jessica possessed towards him. Harvey smiled and began to stand up.

'Come on Robin, I think it's time we got Batman married.' He straightened his jacket and went to leave. As the three of them left the pool house, Jessica placed her hand on Harvey's shoulder and gently turned him towards her, as Mike walked off to the marque where he'd seen Rachel.

'Don't let her go Harvey, I've been waiting long enough for this. Not that I've ever told you that, but I knew you would have always got there in the end,' she smiled at her younger protege and her friend. 'Nice house by the way,' she continued, 'it's _nearly_ as big as my Hamptons' house.'

'You have a home in the Hamptons?' his face shocked at the revelation and he raised his eyebrows.

'Oh Harvey, Harvey, there's so much you don't know.' she laughed, 'Come on, I'm not letting you wait any longer to seal this deal.' They followed the curved pathway back around to the front of the marquee. Jessica gave him a knowing nod and disappeared into the small group to take her seat.

'Are you coming?' Mike gestured, into the marquee.

'Umm, I'll just be a minute,' Harvey whispered as he turned and headed inside the house.

'You better not be standing me up?' Mike called back as he let his friend disappear into the house through the oak framed porch doors. He smiled, knowing exactly where he was going.

'Jim,' Harvey stopped at the top of the winding stairs, where Donna's father was waiting for his daughter to come out. Harvey walked across the gallery landing towards his soon to be father-in-law.

'Harvey,' he coolly replied, 'I hope you haven't come to let her down gently?' he asked, with a serious tone to his voice. Harvey momentarily looked taken aback. Jim Paulsen and Harvey Specter had never seen eye to eye when it came to Donna's best interests.

'You really think I'd do that? If you do, then you don't know me at all.' Harvey replied, placing his hands into his pockets and looking him straight in the face.

'You're not a parent yet Harvey, and when that small person comes into your life, you'll know exactly how I'm feeling right now.' Jim stepped forward.

'I already do,' Harvey half smiled, 'Donna and our baby mean beyond the world to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for them, so please can I speak to her?' He placed his hand onto the door handle.

'Look Harvey,' Jim placed his hand on Harvey's, 'Don't ever hurt her.' Harvey didn't reply with words, he simply nodded and gently opened the door. Jim moved away towards the stairs, 'Tell her I'll wait at the top of the stairs.'

'Dad, I said I'll just be a minute...' Donna picked up her small bouquet and turned to the door. Realising it wasn't her father, she sighed and tilted her head slightly, 'I should have known. You're never one to stick to the rules are you Mr Specter?'

'Donna, how is it possible for you to look even more stunning than I've ever seen you,' his smile spread across his face.

'To be fair, you're not really meant to see me yet.'

'I know, but I missed you both,' he walked towards her and gently placed his hand across their baby.

'I just wanted to say, without anyone else here. Thank you.' Harvey mouthed as he gently ran his hand around her precious middle. She closed her eyes, imagining that when she opened them, all of this would be a dream and he wouldn't be there. Yet he was, and he wasn't going anywhere.

'I don't think I could be happier,' he smiled, then suddenly he stopped stroking his hand across her stomach.

'Is that what I think it is?' his beaming grin was the widest she'd ever seen it and his eyes lit up his face as he felt his baby kick and push out in response to his hand.

'Huh uh, Little Specter has been doing it all day, I think she's excited that her mummy and daddy are finally getting hitched,' she laughed as she placed her hand on top of his.

'She?' he looked up puzzled.

'I have a hunch, and you know me, my hunches are usually right.'

'Don't I know it!' he lightly kissed her.

'I better go,' Harvey turned to leave, 'Mike's getting cold feet..'

'Well, I suggest you better walk your pretty little self outta here...' she pointed to the door and smiled. He could swear he had heard her say that before.

Inside the marquee, soft lighting adorned the white tulle sides and only a few rows of chairs for close guests lined the carpeted aisle. Small enough so those most special to both of them could be there, the ones who knew their past, their now and would be in their future. Harvey's mother, Lily, brother, Marcus, his wife, Katie, and children were sat at the front. Adjacent to them, was Donna's mother, who had always loved Harvey and knew how happy he had always made her daughter.

Harvey, as always, was cool and collected, as he stood chatting quietly to Marcus at the front. They had a bittersweet moment of leaving an empty chair with a bottle of Macellan and a single shot glass placed ceremoniously on top. Harvey knew his father was there with him. It warmed his heart knowing how much his dad had loved Donna, he would have been so proud.

The beautiful sound of a string quartet encompassed the room. The melody suddenly changed, causing Harvey to look up and see Mike and Rachel walking arm in arm down the aisle. He smirked at Mike, they both noted the surrealism to this moment; only 6 years ago he had stumbled into an interview with a person whom he'd never met before, for a job he wasn't qualified to do, holding a briefcase full of weed and nothing but a hope and dream. Now, here he was, walking as Best Man down the aisle for that same person.

Behind Mike and Rachel, Jessica appeared, who immediately was joined by Louis. He graciously took her arm, as she smiled at him, knowing how much Louis was bursting with pride at his assigned job.

Mike leaned forward into Harvey's ear.

'You managed to get Jessica to agree to _that_?' he whispered.

'Nope. Donna did. It was that or the goddamn cat,' he whispered sideways towards Mike.

'Good call.' Mike responded as he leaned back to his position with one inconspicuous move.

As Jessica and Louis took their seats next to Shelia, Gretchen and Katrina, Harvey turned around to wait for Donna.

He knew he'd already seen her, but his heart flipped in the way it did when he first saw their baby on the screen, the first time she radiated her incredulous smile at him and the first time they said I love you, when both of them finally knew what it meant.

No one else was in the marquee at that exact moment in time. As she walked elegantly as ever towards him, fixing her gaze on him and holding her father's arm, the words in his mind responded, _this was worth every single one of those thirteen years._

'Well, Mrs Specter,' Harvey whispered into her ear as they gently danced together later that evening. 'You've gone and done it, I hope you know what you've let yourself in for?'

'Why's that?' she smiled back at him, eyes fixed on his.

'There's no getting rid of me now,' he smiled as his hand slid from around her back and rested it under her chin. Her lifted her head slightly and kissed her softly.

'If I wanted to get rid of you, why did I keep coming back to you?'

'My charm, wit and devilishly handsome good looks.'

'Really? I just liked the handbags,' she lied, which he saw straight through and kissed her again.

'May I cut in?' Louis asked with an excited smile. 'Can you spare me your beautiful wife Harvey?'

Donna nodded Harvey away, before he said something sarcastic then gratefully took Louis' hand.

'Of course thy dear Shylock. Tell me, have thou enjoyed this evening?' Donna slipped into their own special role.

'My Portia, thou art divine,' Louis chimed in and spun her gently around.

'Thank you Louis.' Donna smiled. 'For being you, even though Harvey won't say it, it wouldn't have been the same without you here and he knows it.'

'I know, thanks Donna, I'm so happy for you guys, I truly am.'

With that, the music stopped and he gently kissed her hand, 'Farewell my dear lady.'

Donna made her way to an empty seat next to Rachel, she swept her dress to one side before sitting down gently next to her friend.

'When you're six months pregnant and think what a great idea it is to wear Jimmy Choos, I will remind you about the pain I am in at this moment in time,' Donna explained as she closed her eyes to appreciate sitting down.

'I will keep that in mind,' Rachel agreed, as Jessica slipped into her chair on the other side of Donna.

'I never thought I'd see the day I'd hear Miss Donna Paulsen complain about wearing heels,' Jessica animated her shocked voice as she sipped on her Champagne flute.

'That's Mrs Donna Specter to you,' Harvey grinned at Jessica, as he and Mike walked over to their table. 'Anyway, she's allowed to complain, she's growing my baby.'

'And don't I know it!' Donna rolled her eyes with a smile.

'Ah yes, Specters are known to cause problems,' Jessica whispered, not too quietly to Donna.

'I can hear you, you know?' Harvey gestured towards his ear with his hand. 'Last time I checked, I was the best closer in the city, and by looking at my beautiful wife, I think I closed that one pretty damn good!'


End file.
